Forsaken
by Believe24
Summary: A distress call brings team arrow to Lian Yu and right into the grip of an escaped Slade. He quickly kidnaps Felicity, Oliver and Diggle are brought to their brink in order to save her. But they fear their efforts may be in vain. (Trigger for torture)
1. Chapter 1

"There have been seven distress beacons from the island in the past six days. Not to mention one static filled transmission and and a security alert. Whatever is happening on Lian Yu is causing quite the disturbance." Oliver stated to Diggle. Oliver tried to make it loud enough for Felicity to hear it as well, but at that moment she seemed quite busy holding on the her seat in a ball, as if holding on for dear life. She wasn't the best flyer obviously. Her nervousness made Oliver uneasy, Diggle found both to be hilarious.

Oliver wasn't just nervous because of felicity. He was about to return to his island home of five years to hopefully discover a broken distress call box that was sending out false calls. The best case scenario was that an Argus guard had just sent it because he wanted a new posting or the box really was just on the Fritz, but Oliver had a feeling it wasn't that. What if it really was a distress call from someone from Argus who needed immediate help. A prisoner could have escaped like Digger/ boomerang or Slade God forbid. One of them could have stabbed the guard and that's why he had called for help, or unwelcome guests had made it to the island somehow. There were a thousand theories going through Oliver's head but he had to remind himself again and again that it was probably just a malfunctioning box. That's all he could hope for.

They were only a few miles from Lian Yu by that time. Oliver had already initiated the landing procedures and they were going into decent. Felicity was both relieved and terrified by the notion. The plane flew closer and closer to the ground. Oliver could see the island he had spent years on in more detail now. The beach that he saw held so many memories for him and it was difficult to keep them from engulfing his mind. Diggle and felicity had no idea how unsettling it was to be back even though he had been back before; the feeling emerged every time he came back not that he would ever show it. He always had the feeling he was never going to leave, and yet he always did. Always.

The plane landed without much trouble, Oliver took the keys, and headed out first followed by Diggle. Felicity followed after she pried herself from her seat. They all stood on the sands on Lian Yu and stood up straight for the first time in seven hours. Oliver began moving towards the Argus prison compound but halted as soon as he realized that Diggle and felicity had frozen by the plane.

What?" He asked seeing that they were both stuck looking up towards the jungle.

"It's just- that it looks so different from the last time we came here." Diggle told him. Oliver looked towards the jungle as well and saw what they saw. Trees of all sort had changed either by being burned half to the ground or washed away by storms.

"There was a hurricane here about three months ago. The fire, I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised, besides, we are a few miles from where we landed the last time." Felicity not so steadily nodded. She didn't like the island especially from all the terrible stories Oliver had half heartedly told her. Oliver noticed her resistance to follow him and braced her back with his arm. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Felicity."

That reassured her. The feeling of his arm across her back and onto her hip felt comfortable and seemingly enough, familiar. If anyone could keep their word of protecting her, it was Oliver. He had never let her down. She knew he would keep her safe, even though he had left her many times before.

He had only recently returned from killing Ra's al Ghul. They had not spoken of the night they were intimate, nor where they stood since he returned. It was a conversation she was intrigued by yet also loathed the idea of talking about it. She was sure Oliver felt the same way thus the lack of speaking of it. Half of her was convinced Diggle would be the one to bring up the sexual tension between them since he had no off switch when it came to such things. But she accepted his hand on her back and allowed him to lead her in the direction of the prison. Oliver said it was a few miles, she just hoped it wouldn't be dark by that time.

* * *

Unfortunately for Felicity, they were an hour too slow. The night crept onto them when they were just a mile from the prison. Against Oliver's protest the three set up camp for the night just off of the beach. Their camp was just a sleeping bag each and a backpack filled with essentials such as a few bottles of water, food packets, matches, and a flashlight. Felicity had an extra pack Oliver had insisted on carrying which had her laptop and a few gadgets she thought could help if they were just going to fix a faulty panel and distress box. It wasn't heavy, but Oliver just didn't want her to Have to carry it.

"Felicity, why did you bring your laptop? Lian Yu isn't a WiFi hotspot." Oliver gawked while competing the finishing touches on the fire.

"It has a 36 hour battery life and I have a backupso it's really more like a 52 hour life. And I can't check Facebook but I can connect to a satellite and use it for a giant-"

"Giant GPS?" Diggle laughed.

"Yes! And with the program I installed it can track exactly where I've been for the last ten hours. After that it starts to wig out, and it works with tracking my phone too. John just let me be me." She snarled sarcastically. He chucked at the noise.

"Whatever you say. But I know this island better than any satellite map and I know the best way to get around the island. Speaking of, I want to get to the prison as fast as possible tomorrow, which means we leave at the crack of dawn, ok?" He could see the shadows of them nodding by the fire. "Ok. Let's get some sleep then."

"You're not in charge of everything, master Lord of whatever." Felicity coughed under her breath. She lie her head down and did her best to ignore the millions of insects that blasted her eardrums.

She looked across the fire to see Digg doing the same. Beside her, nearly behind her back she felt the movement of Oliver also lying down on the hard dirt. "Being the master Lord of whatever includes being the master of this island." He whispered on top of her in her ear. His sudden presence startled her. How he got so close to her so fast was concerning... and a little erotic. She could only hold her breath to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Perhaps it was his way of telling her that he was better, or his sat of showing her he wanted to peruse her further. Either way, it was good to see Oliver joking around. She shook off her thoughts and closed her eyes. She prayed from sleep, but mostly just for the sun to rise soon. It wouldn't rise fast enough in her opinion.

Oliver doubted he'd get any sleep. The island always had a way of fucking with him in some way. There were barely any good days when he lived there. Most were filled with torment or mental games. It would either deprive him of sleep or dreams or good thoughts. He just wanted to close his eyes and pretend he wasn't there. His mind wandered to the distress call and the one word that was uttered that was actually understandable, "out." It scared the hell out of him. What if that meant someone got out. It could mean they were out of food or batteries, but his kind just went to the prisoners. And his mind just wandered farther and farther from there.

* * *

Somehow Oliver's mind wandering had led to sleep. He knew because something very very loud jolted him wide awake just as the sun was rising. He was to his feet within seconds and looked off into the direction it had originated from. There was smoke coming from the precise location of the Argus prison. Oliver grabbed the two packs he was in charge of and raced to the spot. Diggle and felicity were still gathering themselves and their belongings, Felicity in particular. It took them a minute to start up after Oliver but eventually got moving. Oliver didn't bother waiting for them to catch up. He needed to get there and know exactly what he was up against. And suddenly the prison was in sight. The hatch was wide open and smoke was flying out of the top. He paused for a moment, long enough for Felicity and Dig to nearly catch up to him.

He raced across the beach to the compound and climbed down the hatch against the smoke and heat. The alarms that indicated a breakout or large problem were booming with red lights and high pitched sirens. He couldn't see and desperately waited for the smoke to clear. Above him Diggle and Felicty slowly descended the two story ladder. Diggle's eyes burned with his lungs as he coughed and gasped for air. Felicity was behind him on the ladder having the same struggle.

"I'm going to wait up here. I can't breathe with all the smoke." She yelled in a gasp and began ascending. Diggle went against his lungs and met Oliver who was also coughing slightly. They waited as the smoke quickly escaped up the hatch.

"It looks like a system overload of the power grid." Oliver yelled banging his arm against the side of the wall. They looked beyond the grid and into the cells where Slade and Digger Hartness were held. From what they could see in the smoke, Boomerang's cells door was open. John cautiously entered to inspect it.

"He's in here. He's on the floor. Dead."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Yeah man, it's him."

Oliver moved to the center cell that unusually housed Slade; it was empty.

"Fuck! He's gone John. Slade is gone!" He yelled in near panic. He looked around at the near smoke flared room. "Wheres Felicity?"

"She's waiting up there." He signed.

"Shit! She shouldn't be alone up there!" He was above ground in seconds. But felicity wasn't there. He looked across the beach for any sign of her. "Felicity!" He yelled as loud as he could. And he waited for a response. But there was nothing.

...

...

...

...

-"Oliver!" He finally heard coming from the edge of the tree line. He began in a sprint with Diggle trailing after. Suddenly he spotted her 200 yards from the entry to the prison. His vision zeroed in on Felicity slowly being walked into the tree line. Slowly. She was walking backwards in such an unusual way, with someone holding her by the chest and leading her with one hand, and holding what could only be a gun with the other. It was him. He had Felicity in his grip. With the sight of the gun to her head, Oliver slid to a stop. And so did he.

"We'll be in touch." He yelled from the tree line. For a second he removed the gun from Felicity's temple and pointed to the ground of the beach. Oliver looked down in the direction he had been pointed and saw a hand held radio on the beach. But he didn't go to retrieve it. He began a quick pace towards them again and they nearly matched it heading deeper and deeper into the trees. Oliver was enraged and terrified. Not for himself but for Felicity. How could he have let this happen? What was he going to do to her? Was she as good as dead? Was he going to keep his promise to kill everyone Oliver had ever loved? How was he going to get her back? Where could he find them? Would he get her back...? They were gone. He had Felicity. He HAD FELICITY! How could he have ever let that happen? The one person he vowed would never end up in his clutches again had somehow ended up there again. And he felt it was his fault. He was a monster because of the things Oliver did to him, unintentionally, but all the same his fault. They had been friends once but now, he had taken away the one person that Oliver cared for more than himself. He hhad to get her back. She was his hope, his love and his friend. No matter what it took, and it would take a lot, he had to get her back.

They were just too far away for him to have gotten to them in time. Oliver had left his bow and arrows on the plane, so they were useless to him. He stood on the beach beside the radio that had been left for him and looked into the trees that had engulfed the two of them. All he could do was yell.

"Slade!"

 **I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my new story. The idea came to me a few months ago but today I finally had the inspirational take it where I wanted it to go. Please let me know it you think, and if you think I should continue this story. Follow and fav if you want. Thank you so so much for reading. All my stories are written on my kindle which has terrible spell and grammar check. I clean up as best I can so keep that in mind if you see a few mistakes. Ill update soon if compelled by you all to continue. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Oliver. Run after us. For God sakes run after us." Felicity thought and prayed. But he had long disappeared from her sight. She closed her eyes and listened for his footsteps but all she could hear were the ones of her assailants and her own. She listened to his breathing, so steady, so calm, so perfectly repetitive. He was in no rush to get anywhere and feared nothing. His tense arm wrapped from shoulder, to chest, to to other shoulder. It kept her walking sideways through the harsh jungle. It was difficult to walk with every step both because it was so dense with greenery and because she was fighting his awkward arm placement. Slade didn't let that slow him down at all. It looked as if they were never going to stop. After ten minutes he halted for a moment as she thought they were finally stopping; but rather, he reached for his side a revealed a rope.

After he bound her arms to his satisfaction he made her March on, now with his hand tightly gripping her shoulder and his other holding the separation of rope between her two hands. They walked for another hour. Felicity tried her best to memorize where he was taking her, but it all just seemed like jungle. Everything looked the same. It wasn't until the reached a clearing in the trees that felicity could see something that she could imprint on. It was another beach, perhaps on the other side of the island. This one was darker than the other, with darker waters which housed higher waves and sharper rocks. Driftwood on the beach even seemed angrier; each branch end had a sharp dead edge. The beach was more rocks and pebbles then Sandy. Slade led her down the beach passed the piece of driftwood that had caught her eye, and to a grove of trees that peaked down a small cliff. Then they quickly dipped back into the jungle to the inside of that grove. A perfectly camouflaged tarp canopied above them and two boulders acting as walls/ cover. Here, Slade sat felicity down and released her right arm from its bindings. The left he kept tied to him then he bound her feet. The rope that tied them together was about four feet long and fantastic quality.

Felicity repositioned herself one the moss covered jungle floor, it surprising wasn't as hard as she imagined it to be. She brought her knees to her chest, her feet together against her own will, and allowed her head to drop down with her hair falling naturally in front of her face. Slade remained standing, tying the rope tightly to his own hand. "This will keep you from leaving I believe." He said rather calmly and confidently.

"What are you going to do with me?" She said not bothering to look him in the eye. She felt broken and dead inside. Whatever was going to happen next she knew wasn't going to be good. Slade hated Oliver which meant he hated her. As hard as it was she knew she had to break herself before he had the option to. "Are you going to kill me? Why not just get it over with?"

"I'm not going to kill you. At least, not yet. No, the whole point of kidnapping you my dear is to give Oliver a tiny taste of what he did to me when Shado was taken from this world. And I will make him slowly feel the pain as I take you away from him, piece by piece, body and soul." With the last words he beckoned his voice grew softer and slower. Felicity took some deep breath and closed her eyes at this. Slade looked over at her finally and kneeled down beside her. Softly he touched her face and gently pulled back the hair that had fallen from behind her ear. Felicity shivered internally at his touch. She felt so much emotion coming from behind it even though none showed on his face. "How fragile you seem." He whispered caressing her face. For a minute he did this, gently touching her face as if infatuated with it; although Felicity despised his touch, the touch itself gave her excited goosebumps, a feeling she found herself disgustingly enjoying. It gave her a rush of excitement, all from his one touch. "How fragile indeed, I wonder how fragile you really are. Shall I find out?" He asked suddenly bringing a knife to her neck from behind his back. Felicity let out a squeal to Slade's delight. He knocked her to the ground holding his grip by her neck.

"Don't! Please." She grunted in the midst of trying to break free. But Slade just laughed at her efforts. His face inched closer to hers until it was just an inch away. He looked at her with such a precise smile while a drop of sweat from his nose dropped on the bottom of her left eye. She blinked hard. And during that one blink she felt a splicing pain from her neck, the worst of which occurred as she did he long blink. He was slicing a part of her neck, a tiny sliver of skin on the left side. Just enough for her to want to scream but he had pushed his body down on her so that all that came out was a muffled release of air and a tiny cry. Tears spilled from her eyes as he moved down to her shoulder to make another inch long incision just above the bone. I slight low pitched whine came out this time for even though it was a brutal pain, it wasn't nearly as bad as her neck. Slade smiled with pleasure and moved off her body. She breathed hard for the first time since he had laid his heavy muscular body of hers. She sat up immediately as covered her neck cut with her hands.

She removed her hand for only a second to see how much it had bled. Her whole hand was completely red. "You should probably do something about that." Slade stated taking a sip from his flask. The emotion from his face was gone again. Frantic, Felicity looked among the area that Slade called his campsite for anything she could use to contain the bleeding. On a trunk, possibly from Oliver's plane, was a roll of duct tape. She grabbed it as well as a shirt lying in the ground. She ripped a large piece from it, folded it so it was thick, and duct taped it into place. She was frantic and terrified. She couldn't stop hyperventilating at the sight of all the blood dripping from her hand. She wiped it off in the moss and suddenly felt relief after noticing her patch work was holding.

"What the hell was that for?" She screamed at him desperate to wipe the blood away.

"Any pain I deal to you is an equal amount of pain I deal to him." He replied not seeming pleased with himself. Felicity moved as far away as her four foot rope would allow her. But he crept towards her slowly taking the rope with him so she couldn't move any farther. She moved her head and body behind her knees as a barrier and tried her best to move her head from his reach, wanting to avoid any further attack from him. If her feet weren't bound she would kick him with all her strength and run for her life.

He was just as close as he had been before, she moved her head as far back as possible to avoid him but his grip on the back of her neck moved it forward until his blade was to her neck once more. "Don't." She whispered knowing that with a single inch of movement she could be killed. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what was about to happen to her. Three seconds went by and nothing, and then all of a sudden he forced her to the ground again and his lips were on hers. She could feel the roughness of his stubble meet the softness of his lips. She wanted to push him off of her but once again he had positioned all of his weight on top of her body. Suddenly one of his hands found her face and cupped it softly. He had started kissing softly but then his advancements grew harder and harder, deeper and deeper. His kiss was so long that felicity began struggling to breathe. The feeling that went through her stomach was like a thousand butterflies being released at once. It was a feeling she could not control, no matter who was kissing her it would happen, it wasn't because he was kissing her, it was because she was getting kissed. The person made it despicable, the act made it invigorating.

Felicity kept her eyes closed so that she couldn't see the monster forcing his lips upon hers, but it felt like he was enjoying it, if felt like he was fulfilling a goal. She found it impossible not to kiss back even though she didn't want to.

He stopped. He carefully moved his body from hers, even grabbing her hand and helping her from the dirt. He just starred at her. Felicity couldn't help but stare back. His eyes were nearly empty of emotion, all that there seemed to be was a little bit of sadness as they slowly moved away from her face. She couldn't help but wonder, what was going on inside his head?

"And what was that for?" She asked quietly in disgust. He was silent for a moment.

"When Oliver was on the island with me, I must have seen him kiss the woman I loved at least a hundred times. Just once I wanted to be the one that kissed her. This at the very least means that I finally got to kiss the woman he loves. Think of it as my consultation prize."

"Does it feel the same you think?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head moving his eyes away from her. Her words dig at him, knowing the answer was filled with his own disappointment. "It doesn't."

 **I put a bunch of work into this but it seems so, I don't know, awkwardly worded? I hope you get the basic concept of the continuation of this story. I c.d.s. only hope my mind stops making everything sound so strange by the next chapter. Follow and fav if you want. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity didn't know how or when she had fallen asleep but she must have because the first signs of day were slowly showing over the horizon. Her eyes were blurry and wet and she had a feeling, a strange eerie feeling that made her being want to stay in this half dream phase. If she woke up she'd remember where she was and some thing told her she didn't want to remember so quickly. So she kept her eyes closed. Her mind drifted back into the dreaming state where she saw herself standing with Oliver on a black sand beach. He wouldn't say a word but he seemed to be moving farther and farther away from her. God, the waves sounded so real and the feeling of abandonment felt so real. Suddenly the her eyes opened once more at the realization that the sound of waves was real. Forming and crashing on top of one another again and again and again finally reaching the sand and rocks of the beach only to be pulled back in again by the force of the sea. She was there. She was on a beach with her legs tied a million ways. And Slade... Where was that man? The disgusting man who had forced his lips upon hers only for the small satisfaction of getting something that Oliver once coveted. He was a broken man and she knew he was trying to break her too.

Slowly, her groggy and stiff body rolled around to face the other side of the canopied trees. Where was he? He was no where, some of his stuff was gone. Maybe he had left for a while. Maybe she could use that time. Felicity sat quickly and made note of her surroundings after putting on her dirt ridden glasses. There had to be a knife somewhere. Something to cut her free of her bindings or to at least protect herself from that animal. She turned and saw one of his jackets. A sigh of relief came over her. Slade had an infinite supply of pocket knives it seemed. He always had one. She reached for the jacket only a foot away from her feet when she realized she could go no further without a searing pain. As she reached out her shoulder the skin of her deep cut that was inflicted on her the day before started to crack and shift against each side. Felicity grabbed her shoulder cut as it allowed a single drop of pink liquid to escape from it. It was not a good color but at least it wasn't white. Slowly she reached up to her neck and dabbed it with two fingers through the tape.

"Ssssss ahhh... " She gasped with only the faintest touch. It stung like hell as she stretched the skin. She scooted closer or at least as close as she was allowed to go to avoid the skin stretching any more skin. With one desperate grab of her fingertips, Felicity managed to grab the jacket she so desperately coveted, ignoring the pain on her neck. "Finally." She said even laughing a bit at her success.

She dug through pocket after pocket until finally she found what she was looking for. Six inches of serrated blade was all she needed to make her escape. Felicity's hands shook with anticipation of releasing herself from Slade's infernal death trap of a hide out. She began the motion of sawing back and forth, each movement with a deadly jerk of her infected wound and an increase in desperation. If Oliver wasn't going to come anytime soon, she had to rely on herself to make it through a day. She wasn't going to be another girl who would rely on Oliver for protection. To at least show effort was a start in being independent. But that didn't mean she couldn't use his help.

Each saw got faster and faster. Felicity watched as the rope that bound her to the canopies trees became half way broken. Another few moments and she would have one of her roped free. Another strip broke and Felicity started sawing faster and faster paying no mind to anything; not her arm nor neck nor sounds of the jungle. But suddenly her ears caught a sound that sent a chill up her spine and a freeze to her heart. The sound of footsteps that were so close that she new someone was watching her.

If there was a God, than the person now standing behind her would be Oliver or Diggle. Anyone but Slade, but she knew for some reason that it was. A tear came rolling down her cheek in terror as she slowly turned her head. All she saw was a face of a man enraged. She knew it was Slade, but before she could do anything she saw his hand raise and she closed her eyes. What would come next she did not want to see. She felt hard flesh hit her face but after that, everything went dark.

* * *

A pounding in Felicity's ears and a pulsing of her head was the only thing that was keeping Felicity focused. Her eyes opened slowly to the pains that she now felt after what she assumed was a fist hitting her head at whatever force a man like Slade wielded. God she didn't want to open her eyes yet. She wanted to be in a dream, anywhere but here, anywhere but now. The smell of warm food made Felicity force herself to ignore every instinct she had and sit up. The moment she did this her head nodded and shook to the point where she was seeing twenty of everything. Even the slightest movement made her nauseous. "Oh god." Felicity groaned trying to hold back her vomit. Everything in her head hurt and she felt as though she had just been tumbled in some million directions.

"Try not to move dear girl. I'm afraid I may have given you a concussion. Pardon me but you gave me no choice." She heard Slade say from slightly above. Felicity, without moving her head eyed what was above her. Slade was sitting on a fallen log eating some sort of soup.

"Monster." Felicity coughed. Slade nearly laughed.

"You have no idea." As Felicity squirmed to find a position that didn't hurt like hell, Slade watched intensely with sharp grin on his face. "Her. Eat. You were skinny to start with, no need to get any thinner." He threw the bowl to the moist brown dirt that rested below. The bowl only inches away from her hand but she didn't dare move them at risk of immense pain. She didn't budge. "I'm not going to feed it to you." He stated. Felicity evaluated how hungry she was, was it really worth risking her breakfast to get her lunch? Her stomach responded with a vigorous growl and she signed. She was hungry, hungry enough to risk it. From lying on her back, Felicity reached with both arms for her thigh and used it to pull herself off the dirt.

Immediately, she regretted her decision. The moment she sat up she had to close her eyes. She had looked at Slade, or should she say Slade's. everything was double and spinning intensely. Her head pulsed faster than her heart and her stomached churned faster than her body. Her body jerked involuntarily as she vomited what was left of her breakfast from the day before. Slade watched in a slow blinking manner, not doing anything, just watching. Felicity puked until she just coughed, it had been mostly water from what she could see, but she still felt awful. The sight of the warm broth and meaty chunks made her want to puke all over again, but for the sake of her health she dizzily reached for it a her body quivered from its many miseries. There was no spoon but the heat of the soup warmed Felicity's hands better than anything else could. As she tilted her head back to inject the warm liquid her head shook in pain but she kept drinking. The feeling of it coursing down her throat felt amazing, even though it wasn't very filling. She couldn't help but smile at the feeling of its warmth inside her. The chunks of beef went down smoother than she did as she ever so carefully lay herself back down onto the dirt, giving her head a chance to rest. It wasn't until then that she noticed that Slade was still watching her.

"Say thank you." He said in a calm, satisfied demeanor.

"Please die in a hole." She responded ignoring his one time generosity.

"Ha, you are a strong willed girl. I like that. I like a woman with a little fire in them."

Felicity rolled her eyes. What woman would ever want him? Besides his undeniable physical appeals, the man was mad beyond repair. She couldn't see herself ever understanding what was going on inside his twisted head, especially when hers was mangled and bouncing around.

"You know, Felicity, I watched you for months when I was in Starling." Slade stood up and moved down to the ground crouching over her on his knees. "Back then, I couldn't see the appeal of you. I wondered what Oliver saw in you. Now, I think I finally understand." Slowly, Slade traced his fingers around the cut he had made on her neck, moving down to her clavicle, her breast which he took to time to circle until it firmed to his pleasure. Then down her stomach to her naval. "You're his fire. One that I will slowly extinguish till there's nothing left but a flicker, return you to him, and then blow out your light, thus blowing out his." At her naval her stayed, circling it over and over gently with his pointer and middle finger. "Well that was the plan anyway; now, I'm not sure. Now I've seen your fire. Perhaps I can prolong your burn just a little longer. Maybe even get you to burn for me." Slade gently lifted up her white laced blouse exposing the naval he had been stroking for the past minute. "  
 _'God I liked him so much more when he didn't talk so much."_ Felicity thought with her eyes shut, waiting for whatever it was that was coming. _'No, this is not how it's going to happen."_

"You scratched me! You little bitch!" Slade said quickly removing himself from her body holding the cheek that Felicity had indeed scratched. She hadn't realized she'd done it until he had yelled it out for the whole jungle to hear. Even though she was terrified of what was to soon come, she couldn't help but smile with pleasure at what she had done. But that smile was whisked away when she saw him reaching into his pocket again. No more pocket knife she hoped. She breathed a sigh of relief when all he took out was a napkin to wipe away the trickle of blood she had made fall from his cheek.

"Haha. Oh Felicity, this is why I like you so much. You make this so much more interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Do ya see the rating here? Cool? Cool.**

"I don't understand. Of all the places, I'd think they'd be here!" Oliver yelled slamming his arm into the side of the rusty tin plane.

Leaning against the entrance was Diggle, watching an animal of a man pacing back and forth swearing at himself for looking on the wrong spot. "If she's not here then she must be on the other side of the island."

"Which will take half a day to fucking walk!"

"Then we run!" Digg barked back getting right into Oliver's face. "You are doing everything you can. You are going to find this son of a bitch and get Felicity back. She's a big girl. She's fighting just like we are."

Oliver heard the words John was saying but his heart would listen. "God we barely got a chance to get to know each other in the way we'd always wanted. Now we may not get the chance."

"Keep talking like that and ill knock out your teeth."

"I may take you up on that."

* * *

Slade knocking her out had really eaten up a chunk of Felicity's day. She had planned to do a bunch of stuff and now it was ruined. She had been planning to lay on the beach and call Oliver with her coconut phone, paint her toes with the blood of her enemies, blow up the island, you know, normal every day activities. Now, she was watching her capture sleep through the sunset on an elevated platform made of sticks. If it weren't for his jacket, she would go straight to biting his jugular, hopefully hitting an artery and killing him. Then she really could paint her toes. But no, she couldn't do anything at the moment but hold her neck cut and stare out into the sky without moving her throbbing head.

She had to admit, although she understood now why Oliver hated this island, it was very beautiful. Where she could peek out the canopy, felicity could see a small patch of pink and silver sky. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The brilliant colors mixed so well out onto the ocean meeting the horizon line and the sun that had created the colors. Birds let out their final chirps before roosting for the night and besides them there wasn't a sound. Slade was silent as he slept. He seemed dead even, she hoped he was. Still, Felicity didn't move. The headache he had conjured up within her was nothing short of hell.

She just waited for something to happen, she didn't care what. Slade could wake up or Oliver could come running in to save her. It didn't make a difference to her. Because at that moment, she felt a hundred times worse than useless. With her head in such a situation where too much movement could put her in a coma she did not dare try moving too swiftly. Maybe she could sit up, maybe, but why would she want to? The sky was beautiful anyway, well the part that she could see. In the corners she could see palm leaves but directly, there was a patch of white clouds and red sky. The kind of calm and sweet red, not the color of blood she knew all too well. This color was more, warm and inviting, the sweet color they put on candies and valentines hearts that say "I like you" without being too harsh. It was a good color. She liked that color.

Suddenly a grumble followed by a number of distressed sounding noises from Slade made Felicity shake. Slowly she attempted to rise only managing to get on her elbows before he was awake. For a moment he stared at her with his eye, foggy and dead from his sleep. Soon after it light up with what she assumed were more fabulous ideas on how to torture her. Rather than get right to the point though, Slade began to start a fire and took out a pan from beneath his sleeping cot.

"Are you hungry?" He asked in a monotone.

"What do you care?"

"I honestly don't. But I'd prefer you not starve to death. It'd ruin all the fun for me." He stared at the fire and poured the half can of beans into the pot. The light around them started to dim until the only thing that kept them light was the fire and the tiny peak of the sun from just above the ocean. The birds stopped crowing and the insects started chirping in their place. "Wow," Felicity thought, "I have been sleeping for almost the entire day thanks to my head. At least I'm not in a coma"

"Here." Slade said after scooping three or four spoon fulls of beans into a brown bowl. By this time, Felicity had managed to sit up and lean herself against one of the support sticks in the middle of the "shelter". She snagged the bowl from his hands briskly and did not hesitate to scoff down two or three swallows of beans immediately. "Like my cooking eh?" Slade smiled.

"It's better than nothing. You know you should be a chef instead of a sadistic serial killing psychopath."

"And you should be a comedian." He grumbled.

There was silence after that for a long time. Slade watched Felicity intensively as she ate the rest of her food with a solid, blank expression on his face. She tried so hard not to let herself look back. That's what he wanted anyway, for her to look back, to see the look in his eye and see what he was planning to do to her next. The food wasn't a piece offering, it was a tool that kept her alive longer so that he'd have more time to play with her, use her, do unspeakable things to her. The more he stared at her the more tempting it was to want to look back. It was purely instinct; humans are wired to seek eye contact when it is given. She swallowed her last bit of beans and without realizing what she was doing she glanced over at him and suddenly their eyes were linked. "He looks nearly... primal. I guess that's what happens when you live in the jungle alone for two years. He keeps staring at me, the monster. And no matter what I do now, I can't help... but look back." The more she looked at him the more she noticed about him. He had scars above his ear and good eye, his beard was a mess and held a few white hairs, his eye looked exhausted, and the look he gave her was not of intention. That was only the start of what she saw. She also saw the eyes of a killer, a monster, and torturer, a man she would never understand nor want to.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What?" Felicity replied avoiding his gaze yet again.

"What were you doing?"

"No- nothing. I was doing nothing." She started tracing her finger through the sand. He paused for a moment to cross his legs on the ground across from her.

"You know the way I am isn't my fault. When you live a life like I have you can't help but be a little touched in the head." He stated.

Felicity raised a brow, "Oliver went through the same and he isn't a killer.." She argued.

"Girly, what planet are you living on? He's killed dozens."

"They were bad people who had killed themselves. They didn't deserve it but they deserved it a lot more than the people you have killed. Besides, he doesn't do that anymore."

"Wake up! He's killed people he didn't even know the names of! He's allowed innocents to die. He's killed innocents to live another day like I have, except I know the names of the people I have killed! I study their faces, I see them in my dreams every night. He doesn't. He sleeps fine knowing wonderful people have died because of him! What I am doing, trying to kill him is justice for her!" Slade's voice raised with every sentence, his eye fluttered, his fists clenched. Felicity didn't understand why.

"Who's her?" Felicity timidly asked.

"The woman I loved. A wonderful girl with talent, beauty and heart. Of all the people in the world who didn't deserve to die, she was at the tp of the list. She was a good person and Oliver did nothing, nothing to save her!"

"Is she why you were talking in your sleep?" She didn't know why she was asking these questions but at least it kept him from hurting her for the moment.

"No... I was dreaming about my kids." He huffed. Felicity was taken aback. Slade had kids, plural! She didn't dare ask another question but wow, she had absolutely no idea. "I'll never see them again either. But unlike Shado, I don't blame Queen for that. They are my fault. Shado is not on the other hand. She died, the woman I loved, because of his decision. And now, I'mm going to take this blade to you, because of my decision.."

In a blink, Slade had taken out a switch blade from his pocket and was right in front of Felicity. She couldn't move, if she did here head would spin but before she could think of why not to move Slade had moved her for her; now her head had hit the ground and she was looking toward the night sky while the ringing in her ear from the sudden landing blinded her senses for a moment. When her head cleared, Slade was moving her legs apart and staring at the inside of her thigh deciding where to make his cut.

He started at the top of her left thigh first digging in and then moving down under the skin. At first it just felt like getting a shot at the doctors when the blade initially entered her skin, but the second he started moving down was the moment she felt true pain. He cut though the quarter inch of epidermis to dermis and then down, slowly to prolong the pain as he smirked at the sound of Felicity screaming. The deafening sound silenced every bug, every bird, every leaf making the smallest sound in the jungle. It was the loudest thing he had heard in a long time, how wonderful.

"Stop, please!" She balled.

"Make me kid." He laughed. Her muscles spazzed as he held her leg in place, still, slowly cutting farther and farther down her leg. Felicity knew she wasn't strong, or a fighter, but she couldn't wait for a savior from the heavens or a man in a green suit. At that moment, neither of them were real, they weren't going to save her no matter how much she prayed. That's how it works in the world. Prayers leave you dead and bleeding. Fighting leaves you scars. She would take a scar any day of the week if it meant she lived.

Her eyes opened with a piercing scream. Below her, her right leg moved so fast that not even the assassin saw it coming. BAM. Dead in the nose she kicked him. Again

And again

And again.

This was fighting. He released her from his grip and sat back holding a very bloody nose. Ignoring the searing pain in her head, Felicity stood faster than she had ever stood before and kicked him in the head, and the back, and then neck until he was bent on the ground. She took the very knife he had cut her with and cut herself free from her vines. There was no time to lose! Her leg was bleeding faster than a sink poured out water but there wasno option of staying with that maniac. If she died she died fighting, and for a moment, she had won against the fearsome and deadly Slade. Se had beaten him!

Quickly, and with a limp, Felicity dashed into the brush of the forest leaving a trail of blood behind. Slade remained on his knees holding his nose a cursing at the night sky. It felt like his nose was broken. "Run kid! You won't get very far! How much blood can you lose till you can't walk anymore? i'll find you! I always will!"

But Felicity didn't bother listen. She just had to run...

 **I have 7 stories I want to write which means I finish each one seven times slower. I was too lazy to check for errors, I'll get around to it. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Comment please! Follow and fav if you want. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
